


Beating Off

by Pickles_Tickle



Series: Undertale Drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Beating off to music, Drabble, FtM can't cum like in this, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Masturbation, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is FtM, Transgender, Voyeurism, innacurate representation of post-trans surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickles_Tickle/pseuds/Pickles_Tickle
Summary: Four years. It’s taken me four years to make it this far, yet it was so worth it.So many surgeries, so many thousands of dollars spent.I’ve had countless surgeries ending in “-ectomy” and “-oplasty” as they take away parts of my body and add new ones.Now, if only I could get my new body part to work properly...





	Beating Off

**Author's Note:**

> TRANS MEN ARE UNABLE TO EJACULATE SEMEN (unfortunately), but this is poetic license I'm making up. Sorry for inaccuracy, but I wanted to make that clear.

Four years. It’s taken me four years to make it this far, yet it was so worth it.

So many surgeries, so many thousands of dollars spent.

I’ve had countless surgeries ending in “-ectomy” and “-oplasty” as they take away parts of my body and add new ones.

Now, if only I could get my new body part to work properly.

“You’re doing it wrong, love,” Sans chuckles, taking my hand away from my phallus.

“Then how do I do it right?” I ask, whining a bit. I’ve been waiting so long to finally enjoy myself as the gender I identify as, and now my dick doesn’t want to cooperate.

“you don’t just squeeze it like you’re choking a sausage. you need to pump it to a beat.”

“Like… beating off?”

He laughs and nods. “exactly like that. here, i’ll help.”

But instead of reaching over like I expect him to, he snaps and a keyboard spawns in front of him.

“Uh… Sans?”

He hands me a bottle of lube and begins playing a soft, slow tune.I tilt my head, confused.

“pump it to the beat,” he explains softly.

Blushing softly, I nod and put some lube into my hand. Wrapping my hand around my member, I sigh softly, moving it to the beat.

“that’s it,” I can hear the skeleton purr.

I flush softly, hearing the lusty rasp in his voice.

The beat picks up a bit, and so do my hands. Another layer of music is added in.

“try twisting your hand a bit, instead of going **straight** up and down,” he says.

Chuckling softly at the ironic pun, I do as I’m told, getting more pleasure. By now, I’m completely erect, shivering slightly at the sensations.

Sans must not be completely unaffected, because every now and then, I hear his fingers slip up a bit.

He adds another layer and makes it faster, as well as another command. “tug your sack. you’ll have a  **ball** .”

Snickering, I do as told, then immediately moan. I’m going at a moderate pace by now. Sensing I want more, Sans automatically doubles the pace.

I struggle to catch up, getting more lube to get my hand to move faster. 

A familiar but different sensation builds in my stomach, and more so in my sack.

“as you get close, be sure to press into the tip, and right before you climax, tug on your balls.”

I nod, breathing heavily.

Right before I came, I gave a harsh tug on my testicles, and before I knew it, white ropes shot out of my tip.

I cried out in pleasure, actually spraying more, hitting my face in my powerful first male orgasm.

Panting, my eyes hazily wonder over to my boyfriend, who had stopped playing to wipe off some come that flew across the room to land on him.

“now that was pretty damn hot.”

I chuckle breathily, moving over to him on shaky legs. “Seems to me you have quite the  **boner** right now. Mind if I help you out?”

“not at all~”


End file.
